The invention relates to a device for winding webs of fabric into a lap, arranged on a lap rod, with a machine frame, a lap carrier which can move to and fro with respect to the machine frame between a winding position and an unloading position and is provided with receiving means for the two ends of the lap rod, which have positioning guides which position the lap rod in the winding position of the lap carrier in a winding rotational position, and with securing elements which secure the lap rod, in the winding position of the lap carrier, against any movement out of the positioning guides.
Such a device is known from German Patent 41 07 690. In the patent, the securing element is designed as a wedge-shaped latching element arranged permanently on the machine frame.
Such a wedge-shaped latching element arranged permanently on the machine frame needs to be adjusted exactly if it is intended to be fully effective, so that achieving perfect security requires a considerable amount of effort to adjust every single device.
In addition, the know device is provided with a closing device which, in the event of operator errors, does not reliably hold the lap carrier in the winding position, with the result that the lap carrier can move independently towards the unloading position and the securing element therefore also becomes ineffective.
The invention is therefore based on the object of improving a device of this generic type such that the lap carrier is reliably secured in the winding position.